fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jormundr Stalson
Jormundr Stalson (ジョーマンドル スタルソン Jo-mandoru Sutaruson) is a skilled Mage who prefers to settle things nonviolently. His magic reflects this belief of his. He is the Guild Master and Co-Founder of the Satyr Flute Guild along with his good friend Iwa Doketsu. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * Meeting Magic & Abilities Darkness Magic: Jormundr is highly skilled at utilizing Darkness Magic and require the least amount of magic necessary to perform his spells. * Dark Shroud: Jormundr releases a shroud of darkness that encompasses a large area. Anyone in this shroud cannot see, as there is no light. * Dark Cover: A spell that causes a shadow of Darkness Magic to fall on the caster, essentially wiping out their presence. It uses the concept of someone in a shadow being easily missed. It not only makes the caster invisible, but makes them completely untraceable. Someone wouldn't even feel any attacks dealt to them until after the spell has been disspelled, causing all the damage to be felt at once. Light Magic: Jormundr is highly skilled at utilizing Light Magic and requires the least amount of magic necessary to perform his spells. He is as skilled with this magic as he is with Darkness Magic. * Bright Out: Jormundr creates a bright light over a large area that blinds anyone who is in it. He often uses this on opponents that Dark Shroud doesn't work on, making it go from no light, to an excessive ammount of light in an instant. This combination works on most opponents. * Illuminate: A Light Magic spell that shines from inside the caster. By using this, Jormundr can make every aspect of him seem greater. To those around him, he seems taller, more menacing and possessing a frightening amount of Magical Power. In contrast, everyone around him feels small, meager and weak. It's like Jormundr is in a spotlight while everyone else is in his shadow. Jormundr uses this to frighten off opponents without the use of violence. Low Magic Power: Jormundr doesn't have a large supply of magic to draw from, however he has made up for this by mastering his magic and by using spells that don't consume much magic to begin with. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his low magic supply, he mainly relies on his skill at subduing opponents with his own strength when he needs to fight, with his magic backing up his fighting. He fights with extreme precision, targeting weak points so as to end the fight quickly. High Strength: Jormundr has a high level of strength and is capable of overpowering many with his strength, however he is not so immensely strong that his strength would be unmatched. High Speed: Jormundr is a fairly fast individual who could take many by surprise with his speed. Enhanced Perception: Due to a great deal of training without using his eyes, his other senses have have been heightened to the point where he can easily "see" his surroundings without the need of his eyes. He uses this in conjunction with his magic and his strength to fight opponents. Immense Durability: One thing that Jormundr has that could out match most is his durability. His body is incredibly durable to the point that it has been compared to being like steel. However, he doesn't think that his durability is so great, often saying that his own is nothing compared to his fathers and that his own durability is considered so great, then people have just gotten soft. Trivia * Jormundr's appearance is based on Acacia from Toriko. Category:Guild Master Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Caster mage